


I'm trying to choke out a confession

by Cornuts360



Series: Hanahaki Whouffaldi Edition [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Episode: s08e08 Mummy on the Orient Express, F/M, Fluff, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Post-Episode: s09e02 The Witch's Familiar, bits of pinkwald mainly whouffaldi, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornuts360/pseuds/Cornuts360
Summary: Why Pink Roses?!I have never seen a Whouffaldi Hanahaki AU and I really wanted to read one. So I wrote one! I’m sorry if this seems bad honestly. Hope you enjoy it though!





	I'm trying to choke out a confession

It all began after the newly regenerated Doctor and Clara's first rendezvous together. When the Doctor gave Clara a chance to travel with him. 

It was when Clara left the TARDIS after the Doctor left her in Glasgow by accident. He didn't want to tell her about what happened. You see, regeneration is weird. You get the Hanahaki disease in one regeneration and when you regenerate again, the cycle restarts. What cycle? You begin to have feelings, you choke up flowers, you find the love of your life, the disease is gone, you begin to regenerate, you begin to have feelings and so on, so forth. 

It's a nightmare. It hasn't been happening since Bowtie. Before checking up on Clara to give her the coffee, he rushed to the TARDIS bathroom to find a pink rose petal in his mouth.  
"A pink rose?" he took the petal between his fingers, "who liked pink roses?"

\--------------

It took a while, Clara found a boyfriend named Danny Pink. She loves him, and he loves her back. Though they were a bit rough on the edges, they still love each other. That is until Clara wanted to break up with him. One night, alone in her cabin in the Orient Express right after she had a conversation with Danny on the phone. Clara began coughing a bit. As she coughed, a blue rose petal fluttered out of her mouth. In a shocked state, she picked it up and examined the petal.  
"A blue rose? I thought they were fictional." 

\---------------

It was slowly becoming even worse for the two. Especially for the Doctor. He had to hold it in for Clara, she can't see what's wrong with him. When Clara left the Doctor and when she thought he is never going back because he found Gallifrey; after inserting the co-ordinates to Gallifrey, finding that his homeworld is nowhere to be seen, pounding at the TARDIS console. After all that frustration, a flower choked up his sobs. Eyes widening in fear and tears, he rushed to the bathroom and began coughing. Kneeling in front of the toilet, holding the counter of the sink for support, leaning his own head over the toilet bowl. Tears streaking down his face. He coughed loudly making petals shake out of his mouth and into the toilet bowl. When it all seemed like an eternity, the flower fell from his mouth. He rubbed his neck and sighed. It was rough and it was getting worse. Who likes Pink Roses?!

Clara's situation quite dissipated, she loves the Doctor. Her daft old man, but letting him go made her life quite easier. She held in the disease throughout her time.

When she received a call from UNIT, her heart soared. Finally! Something exciting! She quickly left the school and went down to Kate. After finding out that Missy was behind this and been told the Doctor is dying. She didn't realize that her fear was slowly catching up to her. 

Missy teleported Clara to where the Doctor should be. What she really didn't expect was the TimeLord on a tank with an electric guitar playing Pretty Woman. She didn't know to who, because Missy was with her.  
The Doctor, however, when he was playing Pretty Woman, he directed it towards Clara. And he was scared that she didn't catch that the song was for her.

\---------------

When the Doctor got Clara back from Skaro, all he could do in the TARDIS was hug her. Tightly, shaking. "Doctor... Can't... really.. breathe." He let go of the embrace and patted her arms, "Sorry, I just missed you." He tried to smile, but it turned out sad. Clara recognized this, it was the same smile that she saw when she told the Doctor that she's had enough of traveling with him on the train. "Doctor? Is something wrong?"

The TimeLord sighed and looked at Clara with the same sad smile until he began gagging and coughing. Clara's eyes widen as she watched the Doctor double over, gripping her shoulder like a lifeline. Tears formed at the corner of the TimeLords eyes.  
"Doctor?! What's happening?!"  
"Clara, I need to tell you something."  
"Then tell me Doc-" she began doubling over. She was weak and she almost collapsed to the floor. One hand at her chest, and one hand on the floor supporting the weight. Her eyes may be blurry, but when she saw flower petals come out of the Doctor's mouth, "You have it too?" her voice quiet. "'T-too'? Clara Oswald, you have the disease."  
As he finished his sentence, a flower, no, two, three, four flowers came out, soaked in blood.  
"Doctor!!" Clara rushed to the TimeLord's side and rubbed his back. The sudden cough from her own mouth made her stop. Painful tears came out and she too began choking on Roses. 

The two was so hurt. Thorns prickling their insides. The two looked at each other. Looked at the flowers in their mouths.  
"Blue Roses?..." The Doctor choked out.  
"Pink Roses..." Clara answered. "Blue Roses don't exist." Clara chuckled. 

"That's why they're my favourite."  
Then and there, with disbelief but a bit of hope crossed Clara's eyes. "I always found Pink Roses pretty."

"C-Clara..." tears streaked down his face as he coughed up another bunch of pink roses with petals flying out.  
"What, Doctor?" she laid on the floor and curled up in a ball and continued gagging up blue roses.  
"I'm trying to-" before he could say anything a stream of blood dribbled down to his chin. "make a confession?" Clara finished, equally in pain as he is. The Doctor looked down on his shirt and found it bleeding, thorns sticking out of his shirt.

He had to do this quick, he didn't want to regenerate. Not now. His voice was weak, but he still pushed it "I love you, Clara Oswald..."  
Clara looked up from the floor, she held out a hand and the Doctor took it. The companion squeezed it before closing her eyes in defeat, "I love you too, Doctor."  
She closed her eyes and grew limp from exhaustion, she collapsed to the TARDIS floor. The Doctor's eyes grew wide with pink roses still filling his mouth a muffled yelled came from the Doctor before he grew tired and collapsed on the TARDIS floor. With Clara Oswald's hand still in his.

\----------------

The Doctor was the first one to wake up. He gasped for air, thankful for it. He looked at his hand and noticed that it was still aged. He began being fond of this body of his. He smiled with his chest breathing heavily. He looked down to his other hand holding Clara. Still finding her limp on the floor. His eyes widen, scared that his own confession was too late. He scoots closer to his companion, breathing heavily. A shakey hand went up to her face and lightly tapped it, "Clara?" he paused for a moment to see any sign of movement. His worry grew stronger. "Clara?!" He checked her pulse by the neck. It was faint, a slither of hope, "Clara, Clara, Clara Clara, please... I can't lose you again..." His hand was still on her hand, he squeezed it in hope that he could get a response.

After a moment of nothing, when he thought that his entire world just died in front of him, she squeezed his hand back. It gave the Doctor a chuckle, he rested his head on her chest to hear the heartbeat. Her eyes flutered open and lifted her head, "Doctor?"  
His head shot up from her voice. His eyes were red and sad yet happy, the corners of his lips were streaking down with blood. "Clara!" he engulfed her in an embrace and Clara didn't hesitate to hold him back. "I don't want to lose you again and again..." The Doctor didn't hold back tears. He didn't want to ruin this moment of intimacy because he knew it was never going to return. "I missed you so much, Doctor."  
A comfortable silence loomed in the air. Clara broke the silence with a question, "You had the Hanahaki disease. How'd you like the pink roses?"  
The Doctor hummed against her shoulder, "It's as beautiful as you Clara... How'd you like the blue roses?"  
"I didn't know they were real."  
"They aren't."  
"That's why you like 'em?"  
The Doctor smiled, "Yeah." he continued, "I need to tell you something Clara... about myself."  
"After what we've just been through? Tell me everything" The Doctor explained to Clara about the cycle he had to go through every single regeneration. It was devestating for the both of them.

"How long has this been happening?"  
"Since Victorian London. Since I first regenerated. I just wanted you to be happy, Clara."  
"I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere, daft old man."  
"Can I tell you why I turned into this face?" he asked. "If you want to." Clara said.  
The TImeLord sighs, "Well, I thought you've trusted me because you saw all my faces and knew my entire history. I thought I would open up to you." he chuckled before he continued, "I love you a lot that I wanted you to see who I truly am. A 2000 year old TimeLord... I thought you'd accept that, but you know how regeneration is a lottery. We ended up more seperate and I really thought it was going to be over. That's how I found out that I had the disease. After we left to get coffee, there was a petal in my mouth and from then on, it got worse." he's gone silent afterwards and felt Clara's hand rubbing up and down his back. "Doctor, can I also tell you how I got the disease?"  
The Doctor stuttered, "Sure."  
"When we were on the Orient Express. I was on the phone with Danny and right after the call ended, I began coughing and a petal flew right out of my mouth. What are the causes of Hanahaki Disease, Doctor?"  
"Unrequited or One-Sided love..." he got up from the hug, whipped out his sonic screwdriver to scan Clara. He read the scan and it told him that she was stable, lungs rising back to normal numbers. "I'm so glad you're safe, Clara."  
Clara smiled and looked at the Doctor who was also smiling, just softly. "I love you, Doctor. I really mean it too."  
"And I really mean it too, Clara Owsald. I love you too." 

They looked at each other, until the two took a step forwards at the same time. They looked at each other, until Clara leaned in to take the kiss. The Doctor, shocked but purely in love. He leaned in until they let go three second later. Short, but sweet. 

Clara asked the Doctor in joy, "Alright! where are we going now?" 

He smiled back, rushing towards the console, "No idea! What about you?" Clara looked at the floor of the TARDIS. It was stained with blood and discoloured petals. "I think we should clean up the TARDIS..."

"Yeah, you have a point." The lovers looked at each other and gave out a laugh. 

They were so in love. Even when they don't show it in public.

They are so in love.


End file.
